


Good Enough

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Allusion to Rape/Non-Consensual Sex, Allusion to domestic violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Comedy, Dominance, Drama, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lime, Occasional Smutty Crack Chapter (Will Explain Later), Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Underwater Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall = Kisame RouteWho knew beneath that hard looking exterior was a funny, sweet, sensitive... hold on, we are talking about the blue guy with sharp teeth right? Doesn't he approach everything with a sadistic humor that makes Sumire uncomfortable? It must be the muscles... that's why she agreed. No, you're telling me there's more than cheesy jokes and six-pack abs to the shark man with a creepy grin?Limes (Chp. 3...) Lemons (Chp. 4...)





	1. Grinning and Games

**Author's Note:**

> For the newcomers, a lot has happened in the main posting Intern at the Akatsuki Concert hall, so without reading that you might be a bit lost.  
> For those not interested in reading the work that this stemmed from here is a quick summary:
> 
> Sumire is a college student with a traumatic past, orphaned at an early age, a runaway teen, an abusive, much older ex boyfriend. She finally had settled into an apartment with her friend Haruno Sakura and was excited to obtain a bachelor's in Inter media Arts. She joined the Akatsuki Stage Crew at Konoha University as an intern and spent a lot of time getting to know the members. Seemingly out of no where, Sakura closed the lease for their apartment to move in with her boyfriend Sasuke and Sumire was about to be thrown out onto the street. After an emotionally distressing evening, Sumire admitted her situation to the Akatsuki.
> 
> In this world, Kisame went to help her first.
> 
> Thanks for giving a click. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> XClay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNING: The beginning flashback may be difficult for some people to read. If you are sensitive to sexual content that borders on non-consensual, painful, or traumatizing, please skip short beginning scene and begin reading from 6 years later.

Something about a man’s large hands made her knees weak. When he first laid her down she felt safe, carefully caressed and kneaded.

“Is this your first time?”

She nodded bashfully.

“I’ll be extra gentle.”

But he wasn’t. She winced when he pushed in, she gritted her teeth as he thrusted, the relief of his swollen ache more important than her comfort. He rolled off her when finished asking her how it was.

“Sorry, I hurt you didn’t I?”

“I’m okay.” She lied.

 _Bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom. It hurts._ Sumire limped to the bathroom, realizing that going home with this stranger had been a mistake. When she came out he was by the door.

“I thought you left. C’mon back to bed. Let’s cuddle.”

 _Cuddling with a stranger… not a stranger… his name is Hisashi._ They curled up in the bed together.

“Did you think about leaving?”

“…”

“It’s okay. You’re nervous around me. It’s okay, but you are welcome here. You can sleep over whenever you want. No strings attached.”

She couldn’t get away. His arms were tight around her. He kissed her forehead gently and his hands began to smooth down her waist. She felt warm. Something about a man’s large hands… made her feel weak.

**6 Years Later…**

“Since I own a house it makes most sense for me to help her. I’d be the least inconvenienced.” Kisame broke the silence, his large sharp-toothed grin plastered across his face as it always was.

“I have a spare room.” Itachi looked at his partner with a determined expression.

“Right, but you also have a busy schedule. She might get in your way. Just let me take this one Itachi-san.”

“Kisame.”

A glare had formed on the faces of the other men.

“Why is everyone so pissed? She’s not interested in me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The air stilled with tension. Someone had acknowledged the unspoken competition. Kisame chuckled at the intense stares being thrown at him.

“I’m the last person she’d jump into bed with. Just look at me.”

“Please be kind to her.” Itachi’s gaze softened.

It always made him uneasy when Kisame became self-deprecating, but he had no words of consolation to provide.

“Alright, it’s settled then.” He rose in the slow, steady way that was natural for a large body.

“We’ll strike on Friday. Everyone should head home and rest.” Nagato added as the group began to rise.

X

Sumire had only gone a short distance when she heard the familiar unique voice of the large shark man.

“Kisame-sama,” she spun around slowly.

“I’ve come to give you a ride.”

Her quizzical look elicited a chuckle from him.

“Do you have a car?” she asked after a short silence.

“Nope.”

“…wait, then what?”

He knelt.

“Hop on, your ride is here.”

Even though her facial muscles were exhausted from her earlier harsh crying, she managed to laugh.

“You’re so silly! I can’t have you take me all the way to my apartment!”

“C’mon, you look tired.”

She continued to laugh, wiping the remnants of her tears with the back of a slightly trembling hand.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not down on one knee for nothing.”

“Okay, thank you.”

 _Kisame is pretty scary-looking. If Hisashi came back I think he’d piss himself and run._ She wrapped her arms around his torso, barely able to touch her hands together, and pressed her body against his back. He grasped the back of her thighs and stood. She squealed then giggled as she clung to him, gazing over his shoulder at the cement six feet below _. I always forget he’s so dang tall._ Her lips pressed to his coat unintentionally, leaving a slight tingle, and she squeezed tighter around his torso. _I feel like our relationship consists of him just carrying me places._

“Don’t squeeze too tight. This animal bites.”

She pouted then gently nipped into the cloth covered muscle of his shoulder. She made a growling sound while thrashing from side to side. She lifted her head and hissed:

“I bite too.”

_So fucking cute._

He started walking down the street and she stared at the small saliva mark she made in his coat.

“I didn’t realize I was carrying such a dangerous package.”

“Don’t you forget it!” she retorted, though blushing.

He bounced her and she yelped. Reflexively she gripped his shirt and nuzzled into his shoulder blade. _I always feel so nervous with him now. He makes me feel so small, not just in size… but… as a person… I start acting all weird… and speak in a high pitch… and… do I have a crush on him? No. That’s silly. I’m…_

“Sumire-chan.”

She rose enough that her chin was rested on his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“You can move into my place when your lease is up.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve seen my house, you know how big it is. My guest room is free and I’m not too far from campus.”

“…” _I don’t know._

“You can think about it. No pressure, but the door is open if you need it.”

“Thank you Kisame-sama, I’ll think about it.”

They remained in silence for the rest of their walk home. She clung to him extra tight as he walked up the stairs to her apartment. He gently set her on her feet and she put her key in the door.

“Thank you.” She glanced back at the large man looming behind her.

“Sure, call me if you need anything.”

She waved to him as he walked away from her. She leaned against the door when she closed it behind her. _I’ve never lived in a house-house before…_ Her tired eyes scanned the mostly empty space. _This may be the only chance to be in a house-house. Being alone with Kisame-sama might not be so bad. I just have to be careful, because I’m super attracted to him… haha…_

**The Following Morning**

_A moan left her lips and she arched beneath him. His large rough hands smoothed up her torso, his wide tongue teased along her neck._

_“Kisame-sama! I’m gonna come!”_

_The force of his thrusts had her body bouncing, the bed creaking loudly beneath them. She cried out as the euphoric heat and tension came to a climax._

X

Sumire awoke midcry, a shiver rushing down her body to the intense heat between her legs.

“Holy crap,” she spoke aloud, her writhing stilled beneath the disheveled sheets.

_That’s the second time I’ve had a dream about one of my co-workers… at least it wasn’t Hidan…_

She sat up and brushed her hair from her face. _Am I sure I want to…_ She let out sigh and went to the restroom to clean herself up.

As the morning progressed she had finished packing her things and stacking them in the main room. _Do I have any other choice? No one else had offered and… two days now… I could always go somewhere else if I don’t want to stay there anymore._ Sumire took her phone from her pocket and dialed his number. After a single ring, he answered.

“Hello,”

“Kisame-sama, good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“…about your offer… could I…”

“Are you all packed up?”

“Yes. I just finished.”

“I will be over in 10 minutes.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Sumire spent the next ten minutes walking through her home, double-checking that she had not left anything behind. When her doorbell rang she padded over, she repeated her morning greeting and led him into the tatami room.

“This is all?”

She nodded:

“I don’t have much, haha.”

He hummed then picked up multiple boxes in one smooth move.

“Are we walking or busing or…” she started to ask while lifting her duffel bag onto her shoulder.

“Car.”

“…wait, you do have a car?”

“Yes. I just don’t usually use it.”

She followed him out the front door and saw a sports utility vehicle parked on the street.

“And it’s a big one!”

He chuckled:

“Everything about me is big.”

“That sounds really dirty.”

Her cheeks started to burn as she gazed at his grinning face.

“Kisame-sama, stop saying dirty things.”

“Does it make you nervous?”

“It’s not appropriate.” She was pouting.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’m just kidding!” she giggled when they got to the trunk of his car. “Just don’t do too much!”

“No promises.”

He pinched her puffed up cheek and tugged.

“Ouch!” she tried to bite his hand.

_I’m going to have a lot of fun with this girl._

Sumire set her duffel bag in the trunk. _Why am I acting like this? I’ve never acted like this with anyone else…_ They walked back up the stairs and retrieved the last of her things.

“I’m going to go turn in my key.”

“I’ll be here.”

Sumire went to the far end of the bottom floor where her landlord’s apartment was. She knocked on the door and waited, shifting her feet back and forth nervously. The door opened and a middle-aged woman appeared before him.

“Sumire-chan.”

Sumire bowed and offered her the room key.

“You’re going already? Did you find another arrangement?”

She nodded, feeling tears appear the edges of her eyes.

“It’s sad to see you go. Please take care.”

“Thank you so much, for everything.”

The woman nodded. She remained where she was as Sumire turned and walked away.

Kisame titled his head slightly at the small woman who was now a few feet away. Her hands were over her face, hiding the tears that were starting to fall. He placed a large hand on her head and patted gently.

“Sumire-chan.”

She wiped and looked up at him slowly.

“Are you ready to go?”

She nodded. His hand dropped to cup her cheek and stroke away the remnants of a tear.

“Let’s get going.”

She nodded again. He opened the car door for her and she took the passenger seat. He entered the driver’s seat and started the car, glancing sideways at her as she started to cry again.

“You look like you could use some ice cream.”

She looked at her phone.

“It’s 11 in the morning.”

“The best time for ice cream.”

“11 in the morning?”

“When you’re upset about something.”

Huh. That makes sense.

He pulled away from the curb rather quickly and proceeded down the street at a quick speed. Sumire clutched the seatbelt in her hand and nervously looked at his speedometer. _He’s… ten over the limit. Oh my gosh. I’m gonna die._ Her heat slammed ferociously against her ribcage and she curled up in the passenger seat with her eyes wide. _I’m so gonna die. He’ll be fine, he’s huge, his muscles will protect him. I’m. Going. To. Die._ He screeched to a halt at a red light and she started to feel nauseous.

“K-Kisame-sama.”

“Hmm?”

“Please… slow down…”  
“We’re stopped.”

The light changed and they lurched forward before rushing down the street. She squeezed her limbs tighter together and shut her eyes. They stopped again after a few blocks.

“I’m gonna throw up…” she let out a tiny burp and her stomach started to turn.

“Wouldn’t be the first time…”

“Kisame-sama, please.”

“You’re such a nervous girl.”

Her hand covered her mouth and she turned her tear-filled gaze to him. She spoke to him in a weak, muffled voice:

“I can’t take it…”

He felt heat rush to his face and blood rush to his groin. He returned his attention to driving, this time at the speed limit, turning calmly down one street to another. Sumire wiped her mouth, though nothing was dripping from it, and gently rubbed her stomach. The nausea settled just as they were pulling into a small parking structure. Once they parked she giddily leapt onto the pavement and followed the large man into a soft serve ice cream shot.

I complained, but I love sweets. I love sweets so much.

She gazed at the menu her eyes large with excitement.

“I thought you were nauseous.”

“It’s gone now!”

She giggled and went to the cashier to order. After paying she turned around and found a seat in the corner while he ordered. As she sat and licked at the tower of green tea soft serve she heard a few whispers behind her.

“So weird.”

“I know…”

Sumire quietly occupied herself with her ice cream while listening to conversation unfold behind her.

“Have you ever seen someone like that before?”

“No, never.”

“Yeesh. Talk about a face only a mother would love.”

Sumire paused and followed their line of gaze to the shark man still at the counter. _Hey. Wait a second. No._ They continued to whisper and she knitted her eyebrows. She glared at them as harshly as she could, waiting for them to notice. One of them did and immediately became embarrassed. They quickly left the shop, Sumire still following them with her angry eyes. _Yeah! Run away!_

“Do you not like your ice cream?”

A large body appeared in front of her, now sitting in the seat across from her. She shook her head quickly:

“It’s delicious. I’m happy. Thank you for bringing me here!’

She showed him a large smile and dug into treat eagerly. _How dare they be so rude!_ Her expression turned slightly pensive as she licked at the sweet and slightly herbal flavored ice cream. _Even if you think things like that it’s so rude to actually say them aloud, you could really hurt someone’s feelings and for no reason! Humph._ She looked up at the man in front of her and saw his large tongue slide up against the width of the vanilla soft serve. Her face flushed. _No. Stop. No dirty thoughts. Stop. Sumire. STOP._ She bit into her dessert and winced. A pain rushed through her skull and she put a hand to her head.

“Owe.”

“Brain freeze?”

She nodded slightly, still wincing from the pain.

“Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth.”

She did as he said, but still asked:

“How iz dat upposed ooh elp?”

“Warms the blood vessels faster.”

“…whoa. It worked.”

She dropped her tongue when she felt the pain lessening then disappearing all together. He studied her face as he took another lick of his own dessert. He saw her nervously looking away from him and he resisted the urge to grin.

“S-so… how does it work again?”

“The blood veins in the roof of your mouth constrict when they get cold. The pain is from your blood returning to the veins quickly, forcing them to widen. Your tongue warms up faster than the rest of your mouth, so putting it on the roof helps the vessels warm up.”

“Oh. So science-y.”

“I’m an encyclopedia of random facts.”

She giggled, still trying not to look directly at him. Soon they finished their treats and headed back to his car. Kisame noticed how quiet she was being. He had a feeling something was bothering her, but he was more interested in watching her internal battles in her facial expressions. He found them endlessly amusing.

X

When they finally arrived at his home, after a turbulent drive, Sumire stumbled from the car and gasped for air. _Sweet, wonderful ground, how I missed you._

“You’re overreacting.” He said with a chuckled.

He unlocked the trunk and picked up a couple of boxes. She gathered her bearings then assisted him with carrying her items to his guest room. The inside of Kisame’s home was exactly as she remembered. To the immediate right was a large living room with a couch, television, and shelves of neatly organized game systems. To the left was a large kitchen with smooth grey countertops and a small island in the middle of it. The hall was long and filled with multiple doors only two of which she was familiar with.

She focused on unpacking her clothing and placing into the various drawers of the large dark brown dresser in her new room. Kisame disappeared somewhere in his home. As she finished she heard the television turning on. She curiously entered the living room and found him seated on his couch with a remote in his hand.

“What are you watching?”

“I was thinking of playing a game, but I don’t know which one.”

“What do you have?”

He pointed to bookcase that was filled with plastic cases instead of books.

“Any.”

She padded over and titled her head as she read the titles. Her hands clasped loosely behind her back. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, as she read, not entirely paying attention to what she was reading, but not wanting to leave the room. Kisame continued to study her, her small figure, the light swishing of her long dark hair and she moved. Her arms were slender, her skin so soft looking.

“The newest are at the top.” He said, not prying his thoughts away from the form he was taking in.

“What’s… the walking dead?”

“Zombie game. Want to play it?”

“Is it hard?”

“Not really, just a little intense.”

She plucked the case from shelf.

“It’s single player.” She pouted at the case.

“It’s fine, I’ve played through it before. I don’t mind watching you.”

“…are you sure?” she turned to him slightly.

“Yeah, put it in the Xbox One.”

“Which one is that?”

“Top left, has a circle with an ‘x’ on the front.”

“This one?” she pointed to a black device.

“Yup.”

She tapped what she assumed was the power button and put in the game. She grabbed the controller from the top of the device and sat down on the couch beside him.

“This game is pretty heartbreaking. Are you sure you can handle it?” he teased.

“I think I’ll be fine. It’s just a game.”

“Want to make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?” she glared at him suspiciously.

“I bet that you’ll cry like a baby by the end of the game.” He was finally grinning again.

“Well I bet that I don’t!”

“And if you do…”

“…and if I do what…”

“You have to cook dinner for me.”

She started to laugh.

“I don’t mind cooking dinner for you!”

The game started to load.

“You think of a better bet while I kick this games’ ass.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Offers

Sumire sobbed into her hands, watching the scenes on the screen fade away into the credits. Kisame was grinning at the small woman beside him.

“I told you.”

“But… but… nooooooooo…”

He took the opportunity to slide a large arm around her shoulders.

“I win the bet.” He said lowly.

She slapped at his chest, glaring up at him through her tears.

“Can you wait for one second!” she wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks. “Geeze, let the wounds close before you gloat, big jerk.”

“Alright little puffer, let me know when you’re done.” He placed his hand on her shoulder.

“…little puffer?”

“When you get upset you puff up your cheeks, it’s cute.”

The flush on her face increased. _These guys always have a habit of giving me weird nicknames…_

“Fine, whatever. Big ol’jerk.” She let her head lean against his chest. “Always making fun of me. Watched some really sad shit, but here you are making me feel bad for feeling sad, jerk.” She continued to whisper.

Her head nuzzled against the muscle it rested against, grumbling. She felt his hand smooth down her arm to her waist, his fingers pressed into the softness around her midriff. The sensation caused her to squirm.

“Stop it!” she hissed.

“What?” he squeezed her again and she yelped. “You ticklish?”

“…no… I… yah!” she screeched as his fingers teased her waist.

Her body jerked away reflexively, but his hands went to her stomach, slipping just beneath her blouse to touch her skin directly.  A serious of hiccupping giggles left her lips and she helpless slapped her small hands against his arms.

“Stop it!” she gasped.

He continued running his fingers along her body, until she had fallen back and he was hovering over her. His hands came to halt atop her waist and simply held her down. Their faces were inches apart, his lips curled into a smirk, her mouth open, panting from a mix of exhaustion and amusement. Their gazes met and Sumire suddenly felt very nervous. The feel of his hands holding her waist made her bite her lip. Heat began to pool in her center. _I… I can’t do this. I literally just moved into his home. I can’t…_ She turned away before he had a chance to descend.

“So… what’s the new wager you came up with?” she managed to say.

He sat up, lifting his hands away from her.

“You have to go on a trip with me.”

“A trip?”

“Yup, when your internship is over. We’re going to the beach.”

“The beach!” she gasped and a small grin appeared on her face. “That’s the best bet I’ve ever lost.”

He patted the top of her head.

“You’re still making dinner.”

“Fine! Let me see what ingredients you have.” She hopped off the couch and darted to kitchen.

He watched her bottom as she disappeared into the other room. He let his tongue brush over his lips as he stood and followed her.

X

“You haven’t seen the _large_ bathroom yet have you?”

“What does a _large_ bathroom entail?”

“A _large_ bath. In a _large_ room.”

“That sounds very…” she paused for dramatic effect, biting her lip to keep from laughing, “ _large_.”

Some women would be put off by a sharp-toothed grin, but something about his smile made her excited. She giggled and started to collect the empty dishware on the table.

“I had it specially built a couple years back. The bath the house originally came with didn’t really give me room to stretch out and when I’m in water I’ve got to stretch out.”

“So you have a bath that’s… big enough for you to be spread eagle?”

“Yup.”

“Really? I’ve to got to see this… after I wash dishes.”

“I’ll help.”

He was beside her in a few moments. As she scrubbed and handed the dishes to him to dry she realized just how different they were in height. _Kisame-sama is a whole foot taller than me._ She glanced sideways at him. _I barely can make it to the middle of his chest. He’s also super wide. I bet if I laid on top of him I would fit perfectly against him._ Her cheeks reddened. _That’s a weird thing to think about. I know I’m attracted to him and everything… but what would I do if he made a move again?_

_Give in. You’d jump into bed with him._

_No I wouldn’t. I’d…_

_Yes you would. When was the last time you had sex?_

_That doesn’t mean anything! I don’t know if I could have casual sex…_

_You messed around with Hidan._

_I know but…_

_Yeah, uh huh. You can mess with Hidan, but this huge sexy muscular guy who makes you laugh all the time makes a move and you get cold feet? Please._

_Shush. It’s more complicated than that._

_How so?_

_I don’t know. I don’t know! I just…_

_What?_

_I don’t know. Maybe I have a real crush on him… and I’d want to take it slow._

_Bullshit._

“You coming?”

She realized she had been standing in front of the sink staring at the wall.

“Yes!” she wiped her hands off and followed him down the hall.

He opened a door towards the end that she had only seen in passing.

“Whoa.”

She slid off her slippers and walked onto the bronze and gray tile.

“This is amazing!”

The space was wide and long. Closest to her were a couple of stools in front of a faucet with bottles of shampoo and body wash placed in front of it. Attached to the faucet was a hand-held showerhead. To the right of it was a wide empty bath with steps leading down and smooth white bench lining the inside of the bath.

“It has jets.”

“Jets?” she peeked over the edge. “So fancy!”

Kisame eyed her as she walked around the bathroom, gazing at the setup in complete awe. He imagined her standing there bare, lathering herself in fruity body wash, then disappearing into a steamy bath. His thoughts became progressively dirty and he licked his lips. _I wonder if she’s the type that plays with herself. I’ll have to find out._ Sumire turned around and saw a dangerous look on his face. She nervously padded by him.

“This is really cool. I’m excited to use it…” she clasped her hands together as she passed him.

**Wednesday**

“You’ve been missing in action since last week. Where’ve you been?” Shikamaru asked, he rested his chin in his palm. “Unless you don’t want to talk about it, that’s cool too.”

“…what do you already know?” Sumire asked meekly.

“Everything that Ino said. Which… is whatever she heard from Sakura. Which is probably everything, minus your perspective.” Shikamaru glanced towards the door hoping Neji would appear. _I don’t want to talk to her about all this alone, but I don’t want to wait forever to do it… this is such a drag…_

“I have somewhere to stay. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Great.”

Sumire tapped her pencil against the desk.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. If you’re waiting for my perspective on what happened, you’re not going to get it… Just… if they ask about me say. I’m fine. That’s it.” Despite her quick words, Sumire felt her eyes starting to burn with tears.

She blinked them away and lined the open notepad in front of her with pencil strokes, doing whatever she could to will away the anger that was developing in her. _They’re all her friends, they’re all going to hear her side first and simply trust her. I’ve only known Sakura for a year, how do I know she’s not going to do all she can to convince them to take her side? I don’t even want anyone to take my side or anything like that. I don’t know what I want. I…_ The tears streamed down her face despite her will. A hand appeared through her blurry vision holding a packet of tissues.

“Well… I’m sorry about what happened. The whole situation is messed up. Sakura shouldn’t have done that to you… that’s it.” he imitated her final statement.

She took the packet and looked at the young man seated next to her. He had an exhausted look on his face. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Thank you.”

She patted her cheeks with the small tissue.

“I knew I’d find you crying.” Neji’s voice caused her to look up.

He circled the front of the desk and sat on her side opposite of Shikamaru.

“Sorry for being emotional.” She snapped back.

“You’re always emotional, about something.”

Sumire handed the rest of the tissues back to the man on her right.

“I hope you’re not playing victim.”

Her body froze up, a feeling she had yet to fully process began to build. Her chest felt tight.

“Neji.” Shikamaru was straightening.

“You’ve had a hand in this as well.”

“Just leave her alone. She’s already had it tough enough…”

“If you coddle her she will never learn-”

The sound of the slap caused a heavy silence to fill the room. Sumire closed her stinging hand into a fist and let it drop to her side. Her glistening eyes were laden with a fury he had never seen before.

“What the hell do you know about me? Coddled? I’ve never been coddled in my life, ever.” She took in a sharp breath. “I’ve been alone since I was a child and when I wasn’t alone I was forced to stay with people who only wanted to take advantage of me. How fucking dare you assume because I’m upset about my situation, and that Shikamaru’s kindness if me being coddled.”

She was standing now looking down at him.

“Have you ever been sitting in an alley at 5 am waiting for day to break so that the sun can start to warm your frigid limbs? Have you ever felt hunger pains so strong that you can’t move?” Her eyes flashed with the rage she had been withholding her entire life.

“I’ve never been coddled. Fuck you.”

Sumire nearly tripped over Shikamaru’s chair as she spun to walk away. The dark-haired man caught her before she hit the ground and steadied her. She shook Shikamaru off.

Despite the pain in her ankle she continued until she was out of the classroom and well down the street, headed in the direction of Kisame’s home.

X

Though she had calmed down by the time she made it to Kisame’s block, the pain in her ankle had become intense. As her limp intensified she placed her hand against the wall to assist. She hopped to the black gate that opened into Kisame’s front yard, and pushed it open. Immediately she lost her balance and landed hard on her elbow along the pavement. Sumire winced and rotated so she was on her side. As she sat up she noticed a man standing at the gate. He had short white hair in a bob form. His eyes were black with white pupils.

“Are you alright?” as he spoke she noticed his mouth was full of sharp teeth.

She didn’t know who he was, but she could tell he was staring at her legs. Her skirt had flipped up and her underwear and bottom were partially visible.

“I’m fine.” she hissed.

He stepped closer and she rose as quickly as her body would allow her.

“Leave me alone.”

“Do you live here?”

She slapped her skirt down and snatched up her backpack. She limped quickly to the front door and tried the handle. When it gave she practically threw herself inside and slammed the door behind her.

Sumire braced herself by placing her hand against the wall as she slid her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. She winced when she tried to apply pressure to her right foot. She kept it suspended over the ground for a little while before trying again. The shooting pain caused her to curse.

“Welcome home.” Kisame’s voice came from down the hall.

She was going to answer but the pain left her voiceless. Kisame was intrigued that he did not hear a bright voiced greeting. He entered the hallway to see her glaring down at her foot.

“You alright?”

“I sprained my ankle.”

He stood in front of her.

“Looks like you did more than that.”

She looked up at him.

“Your elbow is bleeding.”

Her eyes widened and checked both, finding a patch of red and bleeding skin on her right arm.

“I didn’t even feel it, must be adrenaline…”

His eyes drifted back down to her still raised foot.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.” She tried to step on it again, but she groaned in pain and lifted it.

Kisame scooped her up.

“Wait I can…”

“You obviously cannot.”

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. The side of her body pressed against his hard chest and her heartrate increased. She glanced up briefly at the large man carrying her so easily. He laid her on the couch and gently pulled off her right shoe.

“It’s swollen. I’ll get you an ice pack and some bandages.”

Sumire patted her cheeks with both of her hands to try to calm the heat that was lingering. _I’m probably more nervous because my period is coming soon. I can’t stand the human body sometimes, curse you, hormones!_ Kisame returned. He knelt beside the couch before lifting her leg and setting it down on a throw pillow. He pressed the ice pack to her ankle. The cool plastic slowly began to sooth the uncomfortable pain.

 “Am I pressing too hard?”

“No. It’s fine,” a moment of nervous silence passed, “Thank you.”

He left the cool compress against her ankle and opened the first aid kit. He padded the wound with a disinfectant pad and wrapped it in banadages.

“Ne… Kisame-sama.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know your neighbors very well?”

“…I’ve spoken to them a few times. Why?”

“I met a man outside.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah… he, made me nervous.”

“What did her do?”

“He asked me if I was alright, but I don’t know. I just had a weird feeling.”

“You must be talking about Mangetsu.”

“…”

“Houzuki Mangetsu. He and his little brother Suigetsu live across the street.”

“I see.”

She let out a soft sigh. Kisame returned to gently pressing the cool compress against her ankle.

Sumire looked over his muscular arms and broad shoulders. _He’s so freaking attractive._ Their eyes met and the heat returned to her face.

Kisame knew that look, he’d seen it on countless women’s faces. The look of a woman in need of servicing. She held her arms to her chest, the index finger of her right hand centimeters from her lips. _She’s very cute._

“Did you sprain your ankle when you fell in the front yard?”

“No… I stormed out of my class and tripped on a chair.”

“Stormed out of class huh?”

She nodded.

“My friend upset me.”

“Upset you enough to make you storm out.”

“He said that our friend was coddling me because he was trying to console me about… being evicted.”

“…I got mad. I don’t know what it’s like to be… coddled or spoiled or anything like that. I was angry he assumed that’s what I’m used to.”

He chuckled and shifted the ice pack against the swollen skin.

“You’re very cute Sumire.”

She puffed up her cheeks.

“Whatever.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, little puffer.”

She let her cheeks deflate and she huffed.

“Spoiled rotten…” he mused, his voice had lowered.

She pouted at him but didn’t respond. He reached out and cupped her face, curiously brushing his thumb over her warm skin. Sumire stiffened against his touch.

“Do you feel sick?”

“No.”

He brushed her hair over her ear and leaned closer.

“Then why is your face so red?”

Her lips parted to answer but the feeling of his breath ghosting over her lips stopped her. They stared into one another’s eyes again, the feeling from before bloomed in her chest. A deep desire silenced her thoughts. Kisame leaned forward finally pressing his mouth to hers. Their lips molded together slowly. He took his time kneading his mouth against hers and adding pressure to deepen the sensation.

Sumire felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. _Kisame-sama is kissing me. Holy crap._ His palm was against her torso, massaging her and sliding up her body. She moaned and his tongue invaded her parted lips, twisting and tangling with her much smaller one. His large hand cupped her breast. She ran her fingers through his dark blue hair, pulling him closer and arching her body against his grip. His hand traveled down to between her thighs and pressed to her increasing heat. Sumire leaned away from him and said:

“Wait, Kisame-sama, we can’t, I mean, I…”

“Something the matter?”

“I mean, I can’t I’m…”

She could see him beginning to lose his patience.

“Kisame-sama, I don’t see why you would be interested in someone like me. I’m really young and inexperienced and…”

“In other words you don’t want to with me because I’m old?”

“No no that’s not…”

He stood up from her and said:

“Well, when you are ready to be serviced by someone with experience let me know.”

Sumire felt herself flush with embarrassment. _That’s not what I meant._

**That Evening**

Sumire completed her carefully prepared meal and set the last of the utensils out on the island. She took in one deep breath after another, trying to will away her building anxiety. I can do this. She brushed off the edge of her teal blouse and walked towards his bedroom door. Her knuckles gently tapped against it.

“K-Kisame-sama…” her voice came out faintly.

The door opened and she jumped back.

“…dinner is ready…”

“Ah.”

She shyly turned away, then returned to the kitchen. He followed her a few moments later and sat himself across from her at the island. They ate in silence except for the soft clinks of wooden chopsticks against ceramic. She swallowed down the last clump of rice hard and sipped at a small glass of water, she then set it gently atop the table.

“Um…” she didn’t look up at him but she could feel his eyes on her. “I wanted… I wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

Sumire set her utensils down and finally looked up at him.

“I know you have gone through a lot… dealing with people being rude to you… and I just… I just wanted to make sure you know, I’m sorry that I made you feel insecure…” she slowly stood and circled the table. “I… I get really nervous when I’m with you because… I’m… I’m really…

She placed a small hand atop his shoulder and leaned towards him. She gently pressed her lips to his prominent cheekbone.

“…I’m actually really attracted to Kisame-sama.” She straightened, her cheeks reddening. “…I’m just… you know… shy…”

She brushed her hair over her shoulders:

“Anyway, I made dinner so it’s your turn to wash the dishes…”

She started walking away but a large firm hand grasped her wrist.

“Little puffer…”

Her flush traveled down her neck, through her chest. A shiver rushed down her spine.

“My offer stands… if you ever need some loving…”

Her shoulders hunched up nervously and she avoided his eyes.

“I’m happy to service.”

His hand slipped off her wrist and she padded away, her heart racing in her chest.


	3. Ikea Shenanigans

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m so horny.”

Asami burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and leaned against the brick wall beside them. They were standing by a convenience store with ice pops in their hands. Sumire had gotten through her Thursday morning courses and met her friend that she hadn’t seen in a while.

“What about those co-workers of yours. I’m sure one of them would be willing to get down and dirty with you.”

“…well…”

“What? What? Tell me tell me!”

“I told you Kisame-sama took me in, right?”

“Uh huh…”

“Yesterday… he offered to… ‘service’ me.”

“Service?”

“…yeah… ‘service’… I don’t know… should I take his offer?”

“If you’re horny and he’s hot I don’t see an issue.”

“But what… what if things get awkward after?”

“Why would they get awkward?”

“We’re living together. We’ll see each other every day and things could change. We could become super awkward and… we get along so well right now I don’t want to mess things up… But I’m so attracted to him…”

“You could be friends with benefits.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that though.”

“Do you want to date him?”

“…I don’t know. I… might… But also I don’t sometimes because we get along good as friends. I don’t know what he’s like as a… you know.”

“That’s what dating is all about. Getting to see if you go well together in romance. I say go for it.”

“Date him?”

“No. Bang him.”

Sumire sighed and licked at her ice pop.

“Having sex with someone doesn’t ruin the potential of a relationship in my opinion. Sex is just an activity between two or more consenting adults. Literally all it is… people get so worked up about it.”

“…maybe I should.”

“Date him?”

“Bang him.”

Asami giggled proudly.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could die.”

“Why, is he huge?”

Sumire flushed:

“No! …I don’t know!”

“You should find out.”

There was a brief silence between the pair, both letting their minds wander to unknown places.

“He might be…”  

Asami was grinning and letting out little amused sounds.

“How tall is he?”

“6’4” I think.”

“Damn girl! He’s over a foot taller than you!”

“I know!”

“Can you handle all that man?”

“…we’ll see…”

“That’s my girl.”

**Early that Evening**

Sumire was excited to use the bath before bed, but first she wanted to have a seat with some coffee and a book. In the guest room she became disoriented, placing her book on the nightstand, then her coffee, then fluffing her pillows. She looked around for her book only to remember she had placed it on her nightstand a moment ago. Sumire plopped herself on the bed and the coffee splashed onto her wrist, she yelped and dropped the mug. The dark thin liquid spilled over the comforters, immediately being absorbed into the thick cottony fabric.

She picked up the mug and darted to the kitchen to find some paper towels. Time passed with her helplessly patting at the large dark brown stain. _Oh no._ She bunched up the dirtied cloth and headed towards the back of home where the laundry room was. Kisame appeared out of his doorway just as she passed it.

“What’cha doing there?”

She slowly turned around, her face half-hidden by the large comforter.

“I’m sorry Kisame-sama…” she lifted her chin up and pushed the edge of the blanket down. “I spilled coffee on your sheets, I’ll try to get the stain out, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

“Don’t worry about it…” he paused, considering the thought that had appeared in his mind. “I was planning on getting you new sheets anyway. You busy tonight?”

“…um… no…”

“Let’s go to Ikea.”

“Ikea?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never been to Ikea.” Her voice became small and she swayed from side to side.

“Then we’re going to Ikea.”

She giggled excitedly.

“Just toss those in the laundry room and I’ll figure out what to do with them later.”

“Okay!”

Sumire giddily rushed to the furthest room back and threw the sheets into a corner of the laundry room. When she returned Kisame was sliding a thin coat over his broad shoulders in the foyer. She darted into her room to grab her phone then joined him at the front door to slip on her shoes.

**X**

Kisame drove the car steadily to the furniture store a few districts away. She bounced in the passenger seat, as he pulled into the large parking structure.

“Let’s play a game.”

 She sharply turned her head to him, grinning with increased excitement.

“Hide and seek. You go in and find somewhere to hide. I’ll come find you in one minute.”

“I don’t want to get lost.”  
“I know this place really well. Don’t worry. If I can’t find you after 10 minutes I’ll call you.”

“Okay.”

She opened the door and stepped out, glancing back at him before shutting the door. Sumire moved quickly despite not knowing where she was going. Inside she wound through the large space, passing the living room displays and entering a small section with stacks of towels and some stuffed animals. She looked around and found she was alone. Her anxiety made her check her watch. _He’s coming in soon. I need to make a decision._ She sat on the edge of the bin and leaned back. She hoped to reach a bottom quickly, but she fell backwards into the mass only stopping after she had sunk in deeply. The stuffed animals closed in around her without suffocating her. Her heart pounded hard, her hands beginning to shake with nervousness, her body curling up and twisting with discomfort. _Oh no._ She couldn’t find a grip. _Oh no._ Her foot was suddenly caught between the planks of wooden bottom. _Crap._

X

Kisame waited two minutes to exit the car, her wants to give her a good start. People cautiously walked around him, only gazing for a few moments before putting their head down and darting past. He was used to this for the most part, but today he was especially immune. Somewhere hiding in this store was an adorable small woman he was eager to find. Kisame looked around slowly, enjoying the idea of being on a hunt. _She could be in a cabinet somewhere._ He stood in front of a set of storage cubicles and opened one. It was empty. He chuckled to himself and closed the door, he continued through the living room area until he reached the small area with towels and various other soft items. To his left was a stack of pillows and in the corner was a large mass of stuffed animals. _She wouldn’t pick here would she? She’s small…_ He decided to check the next section instead.

Ten minutes passed and Kisame had yet to find her. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

X

Sumire felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she squirmed desperately, her fingers edged to her pocket. She finally pried it out and held it against her ear.

“Guess I lose.” He chuckled.

“I’m stuck.” She blurted.

He grinned and started walking one direction.

“Where are you stuck?”

“Stuffed animals, by the towels.”

“Exactly where I didn’t look.”

He turned around and headed back.

“Please hurry.”

It took only a minute to reach the large pile of plushies.

“Little Puffer.”

A few fingers appeared out from between two stuffed animals. He gently took her hand and lifted.

“Wait,” her voice came out muffled. “My foot is still stuck.”

He let his fingers slide around her wrist while she squirmed and squirmed.

“Is it your bad ankle?”

“Yes, but I’ve almost got it.”

After a few more shifts, she was able to slip her foot form between the floor boards.

“Okay…”  
Kisame lifted her upwards, causing the mountain of softness fall away from her. He continued to lift her under she was above the plushies. With her free hand she grabbed his thick wrist. She swung her legs:

“I’m a monkey!”

He loosened his grip and she hung from his outstretched arm. She swung her legs again.

“This is so fun!”

“I’m not a playground.”

She smiled up at him:

“So I can’t keep playing with you?”

“You want to play some more?”  
She nodded as he lowered her to the ground.

“Alright, I’ll only give you three minutes this time.”

She was off. In the bedroom section, she searched but she could not find a decent hiding space, at least one where she would be completely concealed. I have way less time, just pick something! She slipped behind a curtain and spotted a bed with large, thick covers. Maybe if I flatten out… Whatever just do it. She hid beneath the covers.

Kisame walked slowly. He had an idea of where she may have hidden this time. He waited for the few people around them to exit the section and he approached a wide, opaque white curtain. He silently stepped behind it and spotted a lumpy mass beneath a thick white blanket.

“I wonder…” he mused allowed.

He edged towards the bed.

“Is that a little puffer beneath those sheets?”

Sumire bit her lip to stifle a giggle. Kisame grabbed her foot and she yelped. He chuckled as he climbed over the small body, still hiding from him. He could hear her small eruptions of laughter, only slightly muffled.

“Come out now.”

“No.”

He tugged the edge down and she tried to pull it back over her face only to have it torn from her hands. She pushed against his face. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head.

“Stop it!”

She struggled against him, but it was impossible to fight against Kisame. Their eyes met and a sigh left her lips. Her chest rose and fell, the feeling of being held down and towered over made her nervous and excited. They remained staring at one another, the tension rising between them. Her legs slid up until they were bent at the knee and she moved her head slightly, blush rising to her face.

“What’re you gonna do now?”

He turned his head and leaned down.

“What do you want me to do?”

Another sigh and he was upon her. Their mouths molded ferociously, the tension that had been building since she entered his home only a few days before was unleashed. Her fingers brushed along his muscles beneath his shirt, his hands were smoothing over every inch of her body. She moaned and arched against the feeling, he groaned and growled against her lips. They were so consumed with touching one another that they had forgotten where they were. The sound of footsteps and chatter caused Kisame to leap back, almost knocking over a desk set up across from the bed. Sumire sat up quickly, tossing the sheets away. She patted her fuzzy hair and ran her fingers through it in an attempt to smooth it out while the large man moved to another part of the setup, pretending to be interested in a set of drawers.

“…let’s get that new bedset.” He said without looking at her.

“Yes.” She stood, still brushing through her hair.

He snatched up a single set in a bin by the entrance to the display and they silently walked through the rest of the store until they reached the cashiers. Sumire glanced at the man near her over and over again, wondering what he was thinking about.

They exited Ikea and were in his car once again. It was then she noticed his grin.

_Fuck it_ , she thought, her fingers squeezing the edge of her shorts. _I’m gonna fuck him._

X

They entered his home, night had fallen. She slipped off her shoes and stopped just as she had stepped out of the patch of stone in front of the door. Sumire squeezed her thighs together and shifted in place. She looked down at the floorboards nervously.

“Um, Kisame-sama.”

Kisame suppressed a hungry groan in the base of his throat at the sight of the small woman gripping the edge of her shirt and swaying her hips. Sumire didn’t know how to initiate these sort of things. She was very nervous, very shy, though very willing. She was hoping he would notice what she wanted. Kisame scanned over her small form again.

“Is something the matter, Sumire?”

“Um,”

“Do you have an ache somewhere?”

She squirmed a little more visibly. He licked his lips. _I thought so._

“Where are you aching?” he asked.

His hands rested on either side of her waist and he drew her closer to him. She was blushing deeply but she didn’t answer. She kept her begging eyes on him.

“I guess I’ll have to examine you thoroughly to find out.” He said.

Their eyes met as he waited for some confirmation.

“Please do.” She said faintly.

His large mouth captured hers in a deep kiss. The roughness of the kiss ignited a fire in her belly. She cupped both sides of his face and kissed him back eagerly. He lifted her up easily, causing her to yelp against his mouth. He set her on the small nightstand that he kept in the hallway. His lips trailed down her jawline to her neck, leaving a trail of nips. He pulled away briefly to ask:

“How’s your ankle?”

“It’s okay now.”

“Good.”

One of his large hands traveled up beneath her shirt and kneaded her breast. A faint gasp left her slightly swollen lips. His thumb brushed over the small nub barely poking through the cloth of her bra.

“Already huh?”

He quickly pushed the shirt and the cup away to reveal her taut nipple. His mouth descended upon it quickly, sucking harshly. Another gasp left her lips and her thighs pressed together. The sensation of his pointed teeth on her sensitive skin caused a jolt of heat to rush down her body.

“You are either very sensitive or you haven’t had a good fucking in a while…” he said when he lifted his head.

“Probably… both…” she replied softly.

She couldn’t stop her body from shivering. _He’s so rough… I’m so hot… if he touches me down there I might…_ He grinned at her flushed complexion and the attractive expression on her face. Her lips were parted and her chest was rising and falling with her shallow pants of arousal.

“I wonder…” he said absentmindedly as the hand that was gripping her breast smoothed down her torso to the edge of her shorts.

He easily undid the belt, button, and zipper and dipped his hand down. She cried out at the feel of his hand cupping her heat. _Oh no… I’m… really close…_ Her hands tightened into fists and she pressed them to her chest.

“You’re already wet,” he chuckled, “Your body _is_ starving…”

“W-w-” The heat in her abdomen intensified.

Her body arched at the feel of his finger pushing inside.

“W-wait… K-kisame-sama, I-I’m…”

He began to pump it in and out of her.

“I-I’m… coming!” her voice got higher in pitch and she shut her eyes as she convulsed atop his hand.

He felt her walls beginning to throb around his digit.

“Already?” he chuckled again.

He removed his hand and tugged her shorts and panties off her. He lifted her legs up and knelt down in front of her.

“K-kisame-sama.”

“You’re dripping.”

She felt his breath over her heat and she became nervous again. _He’s not going to…_ She cried out when his tongue dipped between the folds.

“W-w-w-wait K-Kisame-s-s-sama, that’s... that’s… so e-e-embarrassing… ah… ah…”

His tongue moved in and out slowly, gently stroking the sensitive walls. He sucked on her extended lips, making loud slurping sounds as he did so.

“D-don’t make s-such weird noises, ah!”

His tongue circled around her clit, careful not to touch it directly, then pushed back inside of her.

“Again… again… I’m gonna come again!” she cried.

He maintained the stroking of his tongue as her hips writhed in his grip. She cried out as another explosion of heat engulfed her senses. Her nails dug into her palms as her body shivered over and over. Her eyes shut tightly and she bit her lip.

Kisame rose licking his lips clean.

“You make such cute noises.”

She was panting heavily; her eyes were glazed over.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” He commented.

She nodded slightly and he picked her up.

“Nap time.”

“But… Kisame-sama… hasn’t…” her voice was very faint as he carried her to his bedroom down the hall.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it in the state that you’re in.” he laughed.

He laid her across his bed and climbed in beside her.

“Just rest. I’ll have my turn eventually.”

She could no longer muster the energy to answer him. With the last of her strength she curled up on his large chest and fell asleep. Kisame looked over her peaceful expression. _I could get used to this._


	4. Getting Down to Business

Sometime as she slept he gently pushed her off onto the bed. She whined and fussed while trying to crawl back onto his chest much to his amusement, but he managed to slip from her grip. He headed to the restroom, still listening to the woman whining on his bed. Her fingers sleepily searched for her source of warmth, but she could not find it. He returned in time to watch the small form wiggling atop the bedsheets, her bare bottom raising and dropping as she moved.

Kisame tossed aside his shirt then undid his belt-buckle, for his pants had become uncomfortably tight. They pooled around his ankles. He kicked them away before returning to the bed in only his boxers.

As soon as he was within reach, Sumire crawled to him and curled up against his side. Her short pale leg hooked around his upper thigh and she rubbed her cheek against the cool skin of his pectoral. She released another sleepy moan and her body relaxed.

His fingers began on her back then trailed to her waist. Her thigh brushed upwards against the bulge and he suppressed a groan. Since his “servicing” he had been deeply aroused. Listening to her moan and feeling her body writhe in his grip had him eager for some “service” of his own, but he knew if they had continued she would have passed out and he would no longer hear those cute, high-pitched moans.

He gingerly gave her bottom a squeeze. His free hand adjusted his arousal away from her shifting thigh. Sumire’s breasts pressed into his side and he realized he would go mad without some sort of relief. His hand dipped beneath the edge of his boxers.

**Friday Morning**

By the time she awoke, Kisame was already dressed for work. Sumire rushed to the bathroom to wash up quickly. When she emerged dressed and ready to go he handed her a toasted bagel with cream cheese. She paused, gazing at her breakfast as though it were the greatest gift she had ever received. Though it wasn’t the breakfast she was in awe of, it was the sudden realization of what had occurred the previous evening.

_We. Did. That._

Her face flushed and she thanked him sheepishly, cradling the bagel against her chest and avoiding meeting his gaze.

_But he didn’t really get to do anything. Is he mad?_

“Let’s go.”

“Un.”

She followed him out to the car and quietly ate in the passenger seat as he drove to the concert hall.

_I hope he isn’t mad…_

When they entered the concert hall he walked off without a word.

_He is mad… isn’t he…_

“Sumire-san,” Itachi’s voice snapped her from her thoughts.

“Hai?”

“Are you alright?”

She nodded.

**6 Days Later…**

Sumire had pulled her knees up to her chest, holding a book in her hands. Out the window she could see Kisame hard at work, trimming the hedges of the bushes that lined the front of his house. Just beyond him she could see pavement with rippling waves of heat atop it. _I bet he’s suffering. Should I make him some tea?_ She set the book aside and went to the kitchen to search through his cabinets _. Oh!_ She spotted a small dark green box behind a few metal tins. _Barley tea!_ _Cold barley tea is the best for days like this!_ She shifted the contents of the cabinet aside to retrieve the box and placed it onto the counter. She found an empty pitcher and some cups in another cabinet, then proceeded to fill it with room temperature water. A short while later she had finished steeping the tea. She poured some into a cup of ice and carried the drink towards the slightly ajar front door.

Kisame heard his front door open and he rose from trimming the edges of the bush in front of him. He had been working up a nasty sweat. Though the labor itself wasn’t much intensive, the heat from the sun was blistering.

“Kisame-sama.” She said as she approached him. “I’ve brought you some barley tea.”

He moved the shears to one hand and took the cup from her hands. He swallowed down the contents, in one large gulp, then let the small mass of ice slide to the back of his throat. She stared at him with her mouth agape. _Holy crap…_ She heard him crushing the ice with his sharp teeth. A smile came to her lips.

“I guess you were really thirsty.”

The white shirt he wore was soaked in sweat and it was clinging to his skin. The transparency of material demonstrated his muscular blue skin _. He’s so masculine…_ Just as she was recalling how hard his chest had been he held the cup back out to her. She jumped a little.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll get you some more.”

She spun around and walked back into the house. Kisame watched her as she went, eyeing her bottom and legs as they disappeared back into the cool air conditioned home.

Sumire fanned herself with her hand while waiting for the ice machine to dispense into the cup. Her shoulders hunched and she felt a flush coming over her cheeks. _We haven’t… After he did that… he hasn’t tried initiating since then… did he really mean to ‘service’ me and that be it?_ The cup overflowed and she pulled it back, catching the few ice that tumbled over the edges.

“Cold cold cold!”

She threw the ice into the sink and wiggled her hand in the air, waiting for the pain from the ice to stop. She used her other hand to pour more tea, then took the cup back out to Kisame.

Her hand was still wiggling by her side as she held out the cup to him.  

“What’s with your hand?”

“It super cold now.” She said while handing the cup to him.

“Is it?” He drank the tea slower this time.

She reached out and touched his arm.

“You tell me.”

“Not really.”

“Humph.”

Their proximity provided him with the opportunity to gaze down at her. The tank top she wore showed a bit of cleavage.

“I thought it would still be cold.” Her hand remained where it was, feeling the muscles in his arm.

When she finally lifted her hand, she started fanning herself once again. Sweat had already begun to form on her exposed skin.

“I don’t know how you’re doing this.” she said with a soft laugh.

He titled his head back to swallow down the last of the tea in the cup. Once he had captured all of the ice again he handed her back the cup. He watched a single drop of sweat travel down between her exposed cleavage, he licked his lips. Sumire took the cup back.

“There’s more inside if you want it.”

She returned to the home, closing the door behind her and making sure it was unlocked. The cool air from the ceiling fan’s soothed her warm skin. She returned to the couch to read.

**X**

An hour later Kisame reentered his home. He peeled the sweat soaked white t-shirt from his skin and threw it into the hamper in the small laundry room. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he felt his muscles tensing beneath his skin. In the living room he spotted Sumire sitting on his couch, curled up with a book in her hands, and a look of complete absorption in the material she was reading. Her pose made her look much smaller and more fragile. He could see the back of her thighs and the curve of her bottom, just barely peeking out of her shorts. He plopped down next to her, looking at her breasts, unknowingly being pushed together by her right arm as it held the book up to her face.

Sumire set a bookmark once she reached the end of a paragraph and looked at the tall, strange looking man that was sitting beside her.

“All done?” she asked, though she knew the answer, setting the book on the coffee table in front of them.

“Ah.”

“You must be tired.”

“Not really.”

“But you’re sweating.” She reached over and wiped a bead on his temple with the back of her hand.

“It was hot.” He grasped her hand as she pulled it away. “Your hand is cool now.”

He placed it on his forehead. She scooted over so as to not be uncomfortable while he used her hand as a cool compress.

“It’s not that cool.”

“Cool enough.”

A few moments passed. When his grip loosened she began to drop her hand. He took it once again and planted a kiss on the back. She let out a soft gasp of surprise, then watched as he moved towards her, leaving a trail of kisses all along her arm.

“K-kisame-sama.”

Each gentle press of his rough lips set a spark along her skin to her loins. Her thighs squeezed together in a reflexive demonstration of arousal. He placed his other hand behind her back as he neared her shoulder. He pulled her towards him as he pressed his lips to the exposed curve of her breast, then began sucking gently on the skin.

“Kisame-samaaaa.” She whined.

The feel of his teeth made her grasp his biceps, his hands having both gone to her waist to hold her in place. He continued his teasing trail of kisses up her neck to her cheek, stopping just before he reached her lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all damn week.” He spoke finally.

Her cheeks became red.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

He pushed her down against the couch suddenly. His eyes devoured the image of her breasts bouncing as she landed against the cushions.

“I could tell you were thinking about it too,” he began. “I thought the anticipation would help you be ready when we finally get down to business.”

She looked somewhat confused by his statement. Looking down she noticed a rather large bulge in his pants.

“Whoa.” She said softly.

“Like I said,” he leaned down and kissed her chest once again, “You need to be prepped to handle what’s coming to you.”

_He looks pretty big from here… but that could just be his pants…_ He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue easily pushing past her lips to stroke hers. She let out another moan of arousal as his hand grasped her thinly clothed breast, kneading her through her tank top.

_He’s going so slow… I’m already so hot… I wish he would just…_ He pulled her shirt off her rather roughly, then did the same with her bra.

“Don’t rip it! I like those.” She said, patting his arm disapprovingly.

He chuckled as he tossed them aside. The cool air from the fans perked up her nipples immediately. He watched them tighten then released a growl of hunger, dropping down quickly and taking one into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip, and squirming as his large tongue teased the sensitive nub. When his teeth grazed the skin she let out a yelp. The heat in her abdomen was becoming unbearable. Her walls ached for friction, her body shivered with anticipation, her breathing had already become labored.

Kisame felt his full arousal struggling against his pants, twitching when he heard those soft little gasps and moans coming from the small body beneath his. Though, now that he had his hands entirely on her, now that she was slowly becoming bare before him, he felt some apprehension. _She is so tiny… I actually don’t know if it’ll fit… If she’s wet enough maybe…_

“Ah, Kisame-sama, stop teasing me.” She moaned.

He swallowed a grunt. _Well if she wants it so bad._

He tugged at her shorts and underwear and she raised her hips to assist him. He pulled them off in one smooth motion and tossed them somewhere across the room. He lifted her legs and leaned down to put his mouth on her but she placed her hand on his head.

“No, not that…” She said faintly.

His eyes drifted back to the scar on her hip and he grasped her thigh, kissing the patch of skin. He looked up at the embarrassed blush on her face and chuckled. Her shyness waking up the dominance in his nature.

“If not that then… do you want this?” he took her hand and placed it on the bulge.

“…yes…” she couldn’t manage to make her voice any louder. _He feels… kind of big…_

He undid the belt and zipper of his pants while her hand retreated. As he pulled his hardened length out she couldn’t withhold a gasp. _He’s… enormous… there’s no fucking way…_ He pushed her legs up and apart, nestling himself between them, then rested his manhood against her abdomen with chuckle:

“It goes past your belly button.”

At seeing the large organ against her body she became extremely nervous.

“That’s… it’s… there’s…” she couldn’t fashion a sentence, instead she continued to gawk.

Her eyes were wide with both terror and fascination. _How is this attached to a human?_ He leaned down and kissed her gently pulling his hips back slightly to brush against her heat. She let out a whimper of fear.

“Want to give it a try?” he asked when he lifted his head slightly from hers.

Her hands tightened into fists against her chest. She fidgeted beneath him. As nervous as she was, the ache in her body had not dissipated. Instead the idea of trying to fit him inside of her increased her arousal.

“O-okay…”

He let out a little chuckle.

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll go extra slow.” He kissed her neck.

He brought his hips back and positioned his tip to her just against the damp lips. Now that he saw it in comparison to her entrance, her apprehensiveness returned. _This is going to hurt; I have a feeling it’s going to really hurt,_ the nervous girl squeezed her small fists. He gently guided his tip between the soft outer lips, taking his time to stroke and massage her entrance. She let out a little moan, the light friction almost began to ease her, but the feeling of him beginning to press inside made her tense up. He left his manhood barely pressing into her and leaned down to kiss her again.

“Relax baby.” He kissed along her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue. “I promise it’ll make you feel good. You just gotta…” he began pushing into her. “…relax.”

She gasped and dug her nails into his biceps, instinctively tensing as he pushed. _No it hurts, it hurts._ He saw her wincing and felt her muscles tightening around him. His hands slowly wandered her body, caressing, kneading, massaging where ever he pleased. He continued to kiss her neck as her head fell back. She took a deep breath. _I’m… surprised I’m not panicking. He’s being so… gentle. I didn’t take him as the gentle type._ She took another deep breath, enjoying the feel of his large rough hands on her body. _I bet it would feel really good…_ He felt her walls relaxing around him and he slowly pushed in more. She gasped again, her grip tightening.

“Well, you got my tip in.” he said with a laugh.

Her hips twitched and she couldn’t respond, though there was so little of him inside of her, her body felt unbearably warm. He pushed a tiny bit further.

“This is the widest part.” He informed her.

_He gets wider? Holy cuuuuuraaaaaaaap._ Her thought was accompanied by another gasp as he was able to push another inch in.

“There you go baby.” He spoke breathlessly against her ear. “I told you, just relax.”

“Wait! Wait! Please.”

Her eyes were filled with tears now.

“Just wait, for a little bit… like this…” she said weakly.

He placed a hand beside her head, the other running up and down along her inner thigh. His body towered over hers. She felt tiny, overwhelmed, overfilled, yet she had only gotten one third of him in. Her small hands reached out to touch his face and bring him down to hers. Their lips met hard for a moment, but after a second he slowed it down. He lightly tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, letting his tongue brush out leisurely. She nipped at his tongue and he let out a grunt of arousal. _Fuck I’m sick of this slow shit, I just want to pound her, if I do that though she’ll break._ Her hand smoothed up along his forearm.

“I’m ready.” She said softly, her eyes were still glossy from her tears and a flattering flush was prevalent upon her cheeks.

_If she wasn’t so damn cute, I would have lost it already._

He pulled back to the edge of his tip and slowly pushed back in, taking the opportunity to add another inch inside of her. She cried out.

“Just relax and it’ll feel really good.”

He repeated the motion.

“God it’s so big.” She moaned.

Though the sensation was rough at first, the waves of gentle heat overcame her senses. The heat traveled from her abdomen outwards enveloping every inch of her skin. Her hands returned to her chest in tightened fists and her hips began to naturally rock against his movements.

Watching her writhe beneath him ignited a flame in his body, but he held back. As much as he wanted to push her ankles behind her head and slam her, he had learned to endure until she was ready.

“More~”

_Already?_ He added more of his length to his slow thrusts and she released a moan of approval. _Halfway? I’m impressed._ He let another little chuckle.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yesss.” She drew out the word her hips rising up to his oncoming length.

“Wanna take more?”

“Yes!” her voice came out more enthusiastically than she had meant it to.

He let out a groan and slowed down to see how far he could go before she said stop. Her voice rang out as he pushed in. His attention was drawn to the lewd expression on her face, enough so that he didn’t even notice his hips hitting hers. Her hands went to his abdomen the sensation of his tip against her cervix making her tremble. Her body twitched and convulsed at the feeling, indescribable, but incredible. Her hands frantically searched for something to grab, settling on her own hair and the edge of the couch. Another helpless moan left her lips.

He looked down and saw himself almost entirely sheathed by her heat and a grin appeared on his face.

“Damn.” He pulled out slightly, seeing his length coated in a thin white liquid. _And she’s soaking wet too…_

 “Damn.” He repeated. “Ready baby?”

She nodded. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, earning another loud cry from her. He placed her ankles on his shoulders. Her body jumped in response. _Fuck she looks so damn good._

“Kisame-sama.” She moaned out his name as he settled into a steady rhythm.

“Like how that feels?”

“Oh god yessss.”

He groaned in liking to her responses and the feel of her hips rolling up to meet his own. As he moved he felt her walls becoming slicker and easier to enter. _Fuck she feels great, nice and tight and wet._ He added just a bit more speed to his movements, finally feeling a heat in his own abdomen.

The sensations were incredible. So deep, so thorough in stroking every reachable inch of her insides. A coil in her center was intensifying, she was nearing an orgasm.

“Keep going like that.” She moaned out, a wordless sound followed.

He complied with her request, though he still was wanting speed, ferocity, the sounds of a woman screeching beneath him in ecstasy. _It’s probably too much to ask for that at first, I doubt she’d be able to handle it._

At finally reaching an orgasm her body convulsed and her walls tightened pushing him out. _I guess this is it._ He thought already missing the feeling of her heat around him. He was preparing to release her when she said:

“Don’t stop.”

He looked at her, not entirely sure that he had heard her correctly. He scanned the soft featured face, her eyes half lidded. Her shyness returned and she looked away from him.

“What was that?” he still couldn’t believe her.

Her small hand dropped down to between her legs and she nervously parted the lips with her fingers. His eyes widened.

“Please come back.” Her shy gaze darted from his face to the somewhere away from him. “I want to keep going.”

He wanted to curse with joy, but instead he eagerly pushed himself into her. Her body arched at the feeling of his length returning, her walls made extra slick by her first orgasm. He immediately began to thrust with a bit more enthusiasm that he had before. Her moans of approval encouraging his hips.

“More please… ah… it feels so good…”

“Think you can take it?”

“Yes, please. More. I can handle it Kisame-sama. Please.”

He growled and increased his speed.

“Harder, please.”

_God those ‘pleases’._ He tried not to thrust hard enough to cause their hips to meet. Though a build had begun in his own abdomen. Her hands cupped his face again.

“Please. Don’t hold back. Fuck me hard and fast, please.”

“Fuck.” He pushed her thighs up and slammed hard into her heat.

She screeched with delight, her body writhing.

“More, don’t stop! Ah! More!”

He groaned and jack hammered his hips ferociously against hers. His hands were on either side of her head, her legs held up against them. He looked down at her, looking for signs of pain or discomfort, instead he was met with a glossy pair of eyes and pink lips parted in an incredibly lewd expression.

“Kisame-sama’s huge cock makes my pussy feel so good!”

“Fuck.” He cursed again feeling his body barreling towards its limit.

“I’m gonna come again!” she cried out. “I think… I think… I’m gonna…”

Her body convulsed and liquid came spurting out onto his length as it was pushed out once again. He cursed again, replacing his tip to her entrance. Her hips jumped away.

“Wait… too sensitive…”

He let out a growl of disapproval and grasped her hips to push in. She cried out as he proceeded to ram mercilessly into her.

“It’s too much it’s too much!”

“Just take it baby… fuck… a little longer.”

“Ah! Ah! It’s too big! It’s too big!”

His hips slammed against hers with everything he had, finally peaking, he yanked himself out and released below her hips.

“Are you okay?” his mind was clearing.

She nodded.

“Sorry.”

His head hid in the crook of her neck as he tried to steady his breathing.

“It’s okay…” a blush came upon her cheeks. “I’d never done that before.”

“Done what?”

“Um… well… squirt…”

He chuckled, kissing her below her ear.

“Did it feel good?” his head rose.

She nodded again.

“Good.”

Despite her embarrassment she kissed his forehead. He chuckled:

“The way you started talking at the end...”

Her hands immediately covered her face.

“Don’t talk about it!”

He took her hands from her face, pinning them on either side of her head and kissed her. She suddenly squeezed her legs together and squirmed.

“What’s up?”

“It… feels strange… down there…”

He released one of her wrists and pushed his hand between her legs. He pushed a finger into her, causing her to cry out. He chuckled, feeling her throbbing walls slowly collapsing around his digit.

“You got used to having something big in you. Now you’re going back to normal.”

He gently curled his finger. She yelped.

“Don’t you understand your own anatomy?”

“Yes, I do! It just feels weird.” Her hips twitched as he slowly removed his finger. “Like… it’s still inside…”

He chuckled again.

“Don’t worry.” Another kiss to her lips. “You’ll get to feel it again soon.”

She turned her crimson face away from him. Her body still experiencing tiny pulsations as her walls returned to normal.

“I could use a bath.” He commented rising above her.

Sumire gazed up at the large man hovering over her.

“Me too…” she said softly.

“Care to join me?”

She giggled:

“Un!”


End file.
